


PreggoU

by commoner64



Category: Prageru - Fandom, Turning Point USA
Genre: FTM, Futanari, Gay Sex, M/M, cum, platonic dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Ben Shapiro has a vagina
Relationships: Ben Shapiro/Dennis Prager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	PreggoU

It was a quiet Saturday evening. Ben Shapiro was sitting in an armchair sipping tea across from Dennis Prager. 

“Ben, why the long face?” The wide-joweled man asked as he set his teacup down on a gilded saucer. 

Ben sighed. “Well, something’s been bothering me lately. I just feel- emasculated…” 

“Why, because your wife is a doctor? I thought you were rather proud of that.” Dennis flashed a playful grin.

The shorter man shook his head. “No, not that- It’s just you’re so manly compared to me. I feel dwarfed by you.” 

“To be fair, you’re dwarfed by most men.” Dennis Prager took another sip. 

Ben frowned. “Yeah? Well what can I do about it?”

“Well. It sounds to me that you don’t know what it’s like to be a man. It’s about more than just your outward appearance. I thought you’d be a little more philosophical since you’re such a master at rhetoric.”, Prager explained. 

“If said rhetoric comes from a place outside your heart, could it be considered superficial as well?” 

Dennis pondered the younger man’s question for a moment. “Yes, and no I suppose.” He put his saucer down on the coffee table. “You know, this reminds me a lot of a Platonic dialogue I read in college.” 

“Gorgias?” 

Prager nodded. “Yes. But I think putting another famous dialogue in your head might help even more.” 

Ben set his tea down across from Dennis’s. “And what would that be?”, he inquired, furrowing his freakishly thick eyebrows. 

“Song of Solomon.” Dennis Prager stated in his usual deadpan, pedantic tone. 

“S-so- What?” Even the great orator himself was caught off guard by such a suggestion. “What are you implying here exactly?”

“We become one flesh.”  
“What? But that’s gay! I’m pretty sure the Tor-” 

Dennis cut him off. “Ben, stop fooling yourself. The only Jewish custom you follow is wearing a Yarmulke and refusing to eat pepperoni pizza. Do you really think God would approve of anything we do?” 

The younger man’s eyes shifted to the ground. “I- No, I guess not.” He paused. “I thought we were supposed to hate the gays though.” 

Prager chuckled. “Oh no, none of us really hate the gays. We just spread ignorance and hatred towards marginalized people so people in rural areas will focus on that instead of the trillions of dollars the Republican party is screwing them out of.” He said in the same deadpan voice as ever. “Want some wine?”

Shapiro shook his head. “I’m good.” He didn’t need anything to make his thoughts less clear. They were swirling around his head like a tempest blowing off the dusty relics of his past before shattering them like glass. He had a secret, a terrible secret. One that he suddenly felt more comfortable telling his dear friend. He sighed. “Alright, Dennis. I will accept your offer, show me what you got.” 

Dennis merely smirked and gestured towards the couch in the center of the living room. 

Ben laid down, still looking up at the older man. 

No words between the two were exchanged as Dennis straddled himself around Ben and began kissing him down the neck, soft and tender. It was an experience the young man had never felt before, but had secretly longed to have for years. He felt his member stand to the attention of the strange and excited situation presented before him.

Although, Dennis didn’t quite feel the erection and assumed the other was still flaccid. Trying a different route in order to make Ben more at ease, he unbuttoned the orator’s shirt and began kissing him lower and lower, tracing his fingers along Ben’s sides. 

Shapiro shuddered with every kiss, his member began to throb even harder. 

Dennis finally felt it- Ben’s bulge. He unzipped the other’s pants and slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing Ben’s erect 3-inch penis. He seemed a bit surprised. “Wow, that’s smaller than I expected.” 

“Uhh… Yeah…” Ben seemed increasingly nervous. 

After the initial shock of seeing Ben’s penis, Dennis took a closer look at the member and realized there was something quite odd about this cock. Not only was it short, but it was also pink and the base of it seemed to be surrounded by some sort of fleshy hood. This was no ordinary chode. Having an idea of what it might be, Dennis felt down below and realized there were not testicles there- but lips like a woman’s. Ben shuddered at the touch as he did so, looking at Dennis intently with fearful eyes. Dennis’s fingers explored deeper and deeper, until his middle and index finger found itself spelunking in a warm, pink cavern. It was a vagina. 

“Ben, you never told me that you used to be a woman. Not that I really give a shit.” Dennis whipped out his massive, erect member and then proceeded to ram it into Ben Shapiro’s tight vagina. Ben let out a girlish squeak at the sudden move, motivating Dennis’s glorious schvantz. He held Ben by the hip and began to ram his manhood into the smaller man’s vagina, down on his knees while Ben helplessly shuddered on the couch, his legs resting over the other man’s shoulders. 

As Dennis thrusted into Ben with such force, the younger man’s buttcheeks jiggled each time Dennis’s balls slapped against them, just like jello. 

“I- I’m getting close!~” Ben shrieked as his pussy became wetter and wetter, causing the room to fill with the musical sound of vaginal moisture. And then with a mighty groan, Dennis let out one forceful thrust, unloading his semen into Ben, his cock hitting the cervix. 

Ben felt the cum go inside him and fill his belly. He could feel himself being impregnegated by Dennis’s massive cock.

Dennis pulled out and panted a little. “Well, did you learn anything?”

A bit frazzled, but filled with ecstacy, Ben looked around the room and saw that his yarmulke fell off his head during intercourse and rolled over to the side of the room. Perhaps it was a sign from God. Or maybe it was just because he got fucked in the pussy really hard and it fell off. “No, not really.” 

Dennis repositioned himself and sat down on the couch. “Oh, well maybe next time you’ll be on top. Anyways, let’s write a script for a video about how transgenders are supporting ISIS.” 

“Okay.” 

And so they did.


End file.
